


in his room.

by bhubblemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhubblemilk/pseuds/bhubblemilk
Summary: Seungmin wasn’t able to go on the trip to Tokyo, and so you stayed in Seoul with him





	in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something and it’s not even good. This is the what my sleepy self wrote at 3 am so be aware.

Seungmin’s room was always vibrant and eventful. Whenever the lights were on, he was always doing something in it, whether it was him rearranging the books on his bookshelf or him practicing for an upcoming presentation. Seungmin’s room was always brightly lit.

But it was gloomy today. His brilliant voice was replaced by the gentle ticking of the clock and the creaking of the floor as the steps of wind brushes past it. The sole source of light was from the sun that shone through the gray binds, illuminating only a corner of his small room.

Seungmin, who was lying on his side, blankly stared at the dust that floated around the ray with a heavy heart, and he didn’t respond when he heard the door to his room open.

“Seungmin…” your voice sounded softly, not expecting your best friend to respond to you. You knew he had been upset about not being able to attend the choir trip to Japan, and you knew he felt even worse since he single-handedly collected all the money required for the trip only to have it be canceled due to him getting an eye infection the day before.

Seungmin didn’t make a sound, instead, he simply shifted his weight on his small bed to give you some space to sit on. But of course, you being you, sitting down was not a plan of yours.

You approached the bed before carefully throwing your leg over the mattress. You pressed your hands flat on the soft surface and laid down on your back. 

You gave yourself a few moments to adjust to the small space, staring at the ceiling as you exhaled a breathy moan from the comfort of Seungmin’s bed.

A pout formed on your face then, and you turned to your side too, pressing your front up to Seungmin’s back. Your arm found its way to his waist and it curled up around it, your hand resting near his chest.

“I’m sorry, I knew you looked forward to this,” you muttered under your breath, burying your face into the back of his neck.

Seungmin finally let out a sigh, his lips pursed together with the bitterness in his heart. This was his last chance at traveling with his friends and he bombed it (not that it was his fault at all, really). The disappointment coated his heart more than he intended for it to.

Hearing his disheartened exhale, your heart dropped. And because you didn’t know what else you could possibly say, you started to gently glide the back of your fingers against his chest and pressed your lips to his clothed shoulder with each tick of the clock.

Seungmin felt like his heart was about to burst any minute now and he, in a way, hated himself for feeling so much for you.

He hated that he gets happy and giddy, and loving every time you’re alone with him. He hated that he grows careful and anxious and patient whenever your careless self runs to him for help. He absolutely hated the bitterness when he watches you grow romantic interest in someone just to get your heart broken, and the hopelessness he feels when he realizes there might never be an appropriate time for him to declare his love for you anymore.

At some point, he had told himself he has to stop and fall in love with someone else. In fact, he has been trying to do that by distancing himself from you lately and he thought he was doing rather well.

But the room was awfully quiet right now. Not in a sense that there was awkwardness, but quiet in a sense that there was a kind of unknown aura of intimacy and sensitivity that embraced the two of you, an exclusive feeling of closeness that only you two shared. 

And suddenly the ice that coated Seungmin’s heart melted away.

“Why are you here?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the beating of his chest.

You stopped, your lips still pressed against his skin as you hummed, “I’m not going to Tokyo without my best friend.”

Seungmin clenched his jaw a little, once again the awareness of his love for you came slapping at his face. It was overwhelming, too much, to a point he couldn’t help but let out a sardonic laugh.

“What?” you asked questioningly, raising your head up to look down at him. When he didn’t respond, you reached out to his chin and tilted his head to the side. 

You frowned down at him and asked again, “What?”

The distance between your faces compelled him to glance down at your lips, and he did so, bringing himself bursts of fireworks within his chest. Seungmin gulped slowly, finally turning to the other side so his front faced yours.

“Best friends…” His voice was timid, “I don’t like that word… I really don't–”

“Me neither,” you whispered against the skin of his lips, having leaned in close to him as your eyes caught his glazed ones. The hand you placed on his jaw slowly slid down to his arm and finally to his hand, and you laced your fingers through his with a playful, knowing smirk.

Seungmin breathed out shakily when you nudged the side of his nose with yours. And when you told him to kiss you, he couldn’t tell if this was a dream or reality. Maybe this was a dream within reality, a reality that was his dream.

Oh god. Seungmin couldn’t think with you so close to him, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to think clearly ever again either, if he was allowed to have the love of his life pressed up to him like this. He would rather not think.

“I… are you sure?”

“Yes, Kim Seungmin,” you said. “Kiss me.”

So he did, tenderly and passionately. All the emotions he had bottled up deep inside his chest were dropped to the depths of a void, leaving only the good and the best.

And seungmin poured all of them out to you with each curve of his mouth against yours and every squeeze of his hand that promised you his undying love.

He pulled away after a moment, unwillingly and hesitantly. His chest heaved with each flustered pant, “When did you realize?”

“When you left me out in the rain,” you replied.

Seungmin pursed his lips together in guilt. He would have never done that, and he hoped you knew each step of his as he walked away from you were like a stab to his heart.

“I didn’t mean to do that. I wanted to get over you.”

You flashed him a forgiving smile, “But you didn’t, and here we are, together.”

“Together…" Seungmin whispered, a smile finally breaking out on his face.

The room was silent again, with only the sound of air brushing past your skin and the shifting of the soft fabric of the covers as you cuddled up to Seungmin’s warm body.

The room was quiet, but the love you two held for each other was loud and vibrant.

And Seungmin’s room is always bright.


End file.
